


Being the Result of a Slight Miscalculation

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton goes into the closet.  And then out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Result of a Slight Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: See, I glimpsed this wee little moment, and then I tried to do something with it.

When Benton attempts to side-step Ray swerves to block him quickly, neatly, and then they're in the supply closet. Ray yanks on the light switch. "What the hell's goin' on here, Fraser?"

"It was merely camouflage, Ray, a... a clinch in the dark to avert suspicion. We can discuss it tomorrow. Or possibly never." Benton darts toward the closet door, but Ray intercepts him.

"There was tongue in that kiss!"

"I slipped."

"Your tongue slipped _accidentally_ into my mouth?"

"I lost my footing in the alley," Benton lies. "It will never happen again." Which is surely true, and makes him want to kick something.

Ray scowls at him. "What am I, chopped liver over here?"

"What?" Benton's left eye twitches. "Liver? When--you? What?"

"Maybe your tongue lost its balance back there," Ray challenges, "but I got both my feet on the linoleum right here, and I wanna know, Fraser--" One forefinger jabs insistently at Benton's chest. "--are you just a big tease, or were you trying to tell me something important when you _French kissed me?_ "

"Tease? French?" Benton boggles for a moment, then mercifully makes the connection and suggests, feeling flushed and daring, "Perhaps we could discuss this in a room with a door that locks?"

Ray bounces on the balls of his feet, looking hopeful. "I have one of those. At home. We could go home, and lock that locking door I have."

Benton shoves his hands into his pockets to make them behave. "And if I were I to kiss you when we get home, after we've locked that locking door you have?"

"Then I'll kiss you right back," Ray declares. He reaches for the closet doorknob adding, all nonchalance, "There also might be some tongue."

\--#-- 


End file.
